


jumping fences

by mikararinna



Series: hyunghyuk bingo ♡ [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, HHBingo, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Summer, breaking rules, climbing over gates, idk maybe, some wild stuff ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: "So I might have this crazy idea," Minhyuk said, gaining the attention of Hyungwon."What's crazier than knowing you?" Hyungwon countered. Minhyuk merely scoffed at him before telling Hyungwon his idea."Let's climb over the school gate," Minhyuk said. Hyungwon regretted letting Minhyuk open up his mouth but he was too late to stop him now. "And go to that summer festival everyone's been talking about."





	jumping fences

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'boarding school' square
> 
> idk if this is counted as one but??? implied that they were studying in a boarding school?? i guess that works?

"Are you ready?" Minhyuk asked him as he opened his door. The slightly older male was wearing a yukata with stripes as design. In his hand was a small pouch Hyungwon assumed had his smartphone and money in it.

 

Hyungwon arched an eyebrow at his appearance and closed the door behind him with a small click, not wanting to wake up his roommate inside. "You even brought a yukata?" Hyungwon whispered, afraid that any loud noises would wake up the teacher-in-charge of their dormitory.

 

Minhyuk smiled sheepishly. "I just pack it in my bag without thinking."

 

They walked away from Hyungwon's room, taking light steps so that it won't create too much noise. They tried to be as quiet as possible, scared that it might wake up the other students in the dorm. Staying up this late was already a taboo, what more if someone found out what they were about to do later on.

 

"Your mom will be devastated if she found out what you're doing." Hyungwon said when they were finally out of the dorm building. Even so, he tried to make his voice as quiet as possible.

 

"That's why it's a secret Hyungwon." Minhyuk whispered a reply.

 

They navigate through the night with only the dim lights around the building. Unlike Hyungwon who was having it easier walking in the dark with his casual clothing of a pair of jeans and t-shirt, Minhyuk was finding it difficult to move around in his yukata. Despite that, they managed to find the gate seperating their school from the outside world.

 

"Are you sure the guards aren't on patrol tonight? What if we get caught?" Hyungwon asked.

 

Minhyuk scoffed. "They're not Hyungwon, I'm sure of it." He assured the male. "Hold this," Minhyuk threw his small pouch at Hyungwon which the other male hastily caught in his hands.

 

Minhyuk hiked up his yukata pants, one of his legs raised and he ground his feet on the metal bars of the gate. "Kinda reminds me when we were kids," Hyungwon blurted out. "Back then you would climb over the fence seperating our houses even though you can just enter my house using the front gate like a normal person."

 

"It was more adventurous that way." Minhyuk replied, reaching the top of the gate. He climbed down the other side of the gate and jumped down when his feet was closer to the ground.

 

"Your turn." Minhyuk said, reaching out to take his pouch from Hyungwon through the gap between the metal bars of the gate.

 

Hyungwon took off his flip flops and threw it to the other side. He climbed up the gate with much ease thanks to his minimal clothing. He was also grateful for his long legs that made the whole process quicker. Like Minhyuk, when his feet was nearer to the ground, Hyungwon jumped off. Minhyuk handed him his flip flops back and Hyungwon wore it without any words exchange between them.

 

 

 

They walked in silence, the street lights being their guide and the summer cicadas as their background noise. Now that they were out of the school, Hyungwon deemed it okay to make noises and so he dragged his flip flops all the way on the pathway.

 

"Do you know where the place is?" Hyungwon asked, trying to make a conversation.

 

"Yeah, it's just at the small town nearby." Minhyuk replied.

 

"That town? Isn't that a bit too near to our school? What if one of the teachers are there and we get caught?"

 

Minhyuk sighed, feeling irritated at Hyungwon each passing second. "They won't Hyungwon. Stop being such a worrywart. If you're so scared of getting caught then feel free to go back." he snapped, effectively making Hyungwon shut up.

 

They walked in silence again then. As they neared the venue, Hyungwon could see lanterns hanging around and loud chatters buzzing everywhere. When they arrived, Hyungwon could see the liveliness of the festival. Food stalls were put up, stretching out to the end of the street and game booths were also set up to keep the visitors entertained.

 

Hyungwon snapped out of it when he felt a tug on his wrist. He realized that his mouth agaped, gazing in awe at the summer festival he had heard about but never got to experience in fear of getting expelled.

 

"Should we go?" Minhyuk asked, a hand wrapped around Hyungwon's wrist.

 

Without exchanging any words, Hyungwon let himself be dragged by Minhyuk. The slightly older one brought him to one of the food stalls. They queued up, waiting for their turn to buy the delicious candied apples being sold. While waiting, Hyungwon couldn't help but admire the new atmosphere he was placed in.

 

 

 

He remembered going to a summer festival, but that was so long ago, back when he was just a kid. He was dragged there by Minhyuk too though back then, their mothers were there to accompany them. Ever since they entered boarding school, the chances of them going out to festivals like this had been low.

 

Sure, they went back hometown every school break but even then they had to prepare for upcoming exams and homeworks that were given out. The time to enjoy their high school life had been sadly reduced to the occasional naps and lounging in his bedroom playing video games. Especially when they were in a boarding school and their grades were everything. Failing any classes were definitely out of the question.

 

When Minhyuk told his idea of climbing over the school's gate and going to a summer festival, Hyungwon thought that the other male had gone mad. Though as the days went by, the idea seemed tempting and Hyungwon wanted nothing but to escape the temporary dungeon to enjoy something new. He had to say he was grateful for Minhyuk's risky idea but he won't say that aloud just because he didn't want Minhyuk to have the pleasure.

 

 

 

They only bought one candied apple because Hyungwon wasn't a sweet tooth as much as Minhyuk was. He thought that it had been such a waste of time that they queued up for so long only for them to buy one candied apple especially since time was their enemy for tonight. But the thought died down when he saw the blissed look on Minhyuk's face as he took a bite from the apple.

 

Minhyuk looked up at him when he caught Hyungwon staring. He tilted his head to the side. "Want some?" he asked.

 

Hyungwon shook his head. "You're the one who wanted to come here. You should enjoy it as much as you can."

 

Minhyuk frowned. "That's unfair. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do." he said and tugged on Hyungwon's wrist again. "Come on, there's so much other foods we haven't try yet!"

 

 

 

They ended up going around the festival, buying all the foods being sell. From soft tofu to bingsu, Minhyuk bought one of each so they could share it together. They found a small bench just a few feet away from the festival and took a seat there, deciding to finally settle down and eat all the foods they bought. Hyungwon particularly enjoyed the soft tofu maybe because it had been such a long time since he ate it. They ate in silence, just enjoying the other's company.

 

"How is your painting going?" Hyungwon asked, breaking the silence again. It felt weird to not converse between each other. Usually it was Minhyuk who was filling the silence with his loud ramblings between them. But somehow the other male had been awfully quiet.

 

"Fine, I guess," Minhyuk answered, mouth filled with the greasy chicken skewers. "Just the occasional art block. How about you? Your track team members?"

 

"Also fine I guess," Hyungwon answered truthfully. "Practice has been a bitch like usual."

 

 

 

The school they were going to was divided into two — the art faculty and the sports faculty. Students were free to take whichever one they preferred — arts or sports — while still going to everyday lessons. Minhyuk, ever since he stepped into the school building had been interested in the art faculty and Hyungwon, who got into the school through his sports achievements had been pushed into the sports faculty without much choice.

 

It explained why they hadn't seen each other as frequently despite being best friends since childhood days. It was fine the first year around, they were placed in the same class, they chat and have lunch every day but it all went spiralling down when the second year started. Minhyuk had been caught up in his art classes and the many competitions he signed up for while Hyungwon had practiced every day, even during lesson time. What made it even harder was that they weren't placed in the same class thus they hadn't get to see each other as much.

 

Minhyuk chuckled softly which garnered Hyungwon's attention. The other male then laughed making Hyungwon arched an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?" Hyungwon asked, curious.

 

"Us," Minhyuk answered nonchalantly after his laughter died down. That further spiked the curiosity in Hyungwon. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, look at us now," Minhyuk said, gesturing around them. "We're talking like we just met each other but Hyungwon, we've known each other for years."

 

"Yeah," Hyungwon replied, agreeing. They had been friends for years and yet they were talking like they just met. Hyungwon realized just then how busy they were; Minhyuk with his art classes and Hyungwon with his track team. "High school changed us." he continued.

 

Minhyuk nodded his head in agreement. High school did changed them one way or another. They used to spend so much time together and now those time just seemed like distant memories to them. It was weird. It felt wronged; the once inseperable Hyungwon and Minhyuk were being distant just didn't belonged in the same sentence.

 

They fell silent once again. The food they bought was now reduced to empty cardboard boxes and plastic containers. They let the silence consume them before this time, it was Minhyuk who broke it.

 

"Should we go to the shrine? Make a wish or something." Minhyuk suggested.

 

Hyungwon nodded his head. They were already here afterall. It wouldn't hurt to walk to the shrine just at the end of the street. Make a wish, try their luck, buy a charm, it was another summer night and what else should they do if not fill it with memories of the festival? They walked through the crowds, reaching the end of the street and climbing up the stairs to the shrine. Even the shrine was crowded with people but they guessed it was because of the festival happening below. If this was a regular day, the shrine won't be as packed.

 

They got in line with the others waiting to make a wish in front. It didn't take long for them to reach there, the bell rung twice and they clapsed their hands together, making a wish. Hyungwon wasn't the most religious person out there but he felt that it was worth the wishing. At the corner was a spot selling fortune lucks courtesy of the shrine comittee. They each paid for their own and draw out their luck from the box provided.

 

"Moderately good luck. Nothing exciting will happen but so is nothing bad. You'll live your life like usual; maybe make new friends along the way or make amends with people of the past." Minhyuk read out loud as they walked away from the corner. "Huh, that doesn't sound too bad. What about you Hyungwon?"

 

Hyungwon unfold his fortune paper and frowned before reading it out to Minhyuk. "Mildly bad luck. Chances of you meeting new people are low. You'll fall in love but it won't last long. Some major things will happen in your life that might or might not change your way of thinking."

 

Hyungwon sighed, folding the paper back. "I always get bad luck at these things." he said as Minhyuk chuckled.

 

"Maybe you should stop living your life in a grumpy manner then you would get a good luck." Minhyuk reasoned. "Do you want to exhange the fortune paper with me? I heard that if you exchange it with someone it will cancel out your luck."

 

"Sounds like bullshit but okay I guess." Hyungwon said and they exchanged their fortune papers.

 

Minhyuk brought them to the booth selling various good luck charms. There were ones for love life, another for studies and even one for family relationships. Minhyuk was flipping through the charm with the words 'friendship' written on it when he accidentally eavesdropped on one of the visitors' conversation.

 

"The fireworks are starting!" the stranger said as they rushed by Minhyuk. Minhyuk stared at the retreating figure, going down the stairs of the shrine before turning to Hyungwon.

 

"Hey Hyungwon," Minhyuk called out, catching the attention of the other male. "Want to see the fireworks?"

 

Hyungwon pondered for awhile. He checked the time on his phone before nodding his head. They walked away from the booth and was just a few steps down when the piercing sound of a firework being released was heard. They both lifted up their heads and as if time had stopped, the people around them were stuck in a freeze frame. The fireworks show continue like it was nothing. The sky being painted with bursts of million colours. It left Hyungwon, Minhyuk and everyone around them gasping in amazement.

 

But it didn't last long. As most things go, the fireworks show end and so did the summer festival.

 

Hyungwon finally realized that they had spent so much time at the festival. It was midnight and even if the lanterns were still on, the food stalls and game booths were now cleaning up, ready to close for the night. Even the number of visitors had been reduced and they took that as their own cue to leave the place.

 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk walked side by side just like when they first came here. The festival now behind them, the buzzing of people served as a background noise for them. They walked back to the school, mentally bracing themselves if anyone caught them leaving school.

 

"You know, I had fun tonight." Minhyuk said as he stopped in his tracks, Hyungwon just a few feet behind him. "And I want you to know Hyungwon, that whatever happens to us in the future, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

 

Hyungwon couldn't really tell the context of his words or where did it come from. But in his heart and mind, he knew for sure about one thing. "I know." Hyungwon replied. "And the same goes for me."

 

Minhyuk turned to look at him, his face glowing under the dimmed moonlight. His lips curled into a small smile before he faced front again and walked the steps back to their school. Hyungwon realized that maybe they will get caught; maybe they will get called to the headmaster's room; maybe they'll get a warning letter or worst, they will get expelled. Maybe they were in trouble; maybe this was all a bad idea. But maybe, just maybe, this was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I'm not happy with this piece. I feel like a lot is lacking but this is already the 6th idea and I hope it works better than my earlier drafts


End file.
